Atobe at King's
by AnmokunoShounin
Summary: Who knew that Atobe was actually a lonely and love-seeking child under the arrogant mask he wears? Atobe grew up with only two companions, expectation and pressure other than Kabaji . Mostly Atobe-centric. Atobe tells the story of his childhood in England


A/N: I did my research however, I have to say, to make my story interesting, I had to infuse in bits that are not true. For example the strictness of the school is very much exaggerated, and the kids' personality. I'd expect them to be real nice in reality.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, and any coincidences with names and places are not intentional. So no offence meant, if any taken.**

* * *

><p>"The danger of being lonely is you easily fall for the very first person who shows you that you are not alone..."<p>

I was always lonely.

* * *

><p>The days I spent at Junior King's School was hell. My father sent me to be 'educated like a proper kid should be', he had said. He made me choose the Boarder's school.<p>

I remember the first time I arrived. I was one year younger than the rest of them, again, that was because my father thought it would give me an advantage when I grow up. As a result, everything seemed so big. It wasn't the vast space and buildings that intimidated me, I was used to them, my own house being a castle and all, it was the strangeness. It was because none of it were familiar.

The butler left me alone and went away as soon as the forms were signed, and greetings were exchanged. I sat in one of the waiting rooms.

"So you are Keigo Atobe, aren't you." A kid at least eight inches taller appeared in front of me. He was accompanied by three others, the shortest being a couple inches taller than me. I kept my head down as _his_ words surfaced in my mind: _Keigo, I'll expect nothing but the best from you, and you should know what I mean._ I wasn't afraid of them, but I was afraid of my father, to a degree. I learnt from past experiences that he was a terrible man when angered.

I swallowed and nodded to his statement.

"Funny name you have." The ginger-haired kid sneered.

"Hey John, did you hear? He's a year younger than my brother." A brunette said to the apparent 'leader'.

John turned to me, and a smirk appeared on his face, "Does this brat seriously think that he could achieve the standard those one year older struggle to?"

The ginger one laughed and teased, "Well, maybe he's here to be our maid!" He lifted his right foot, wagging it in front of me, he said, "Go on, lick it, you dog!"

I had this almost uncontrollable urge to smash that kid's head in. But I didn't. Losing to my anger would show them they achieved what they wanted. I simply ignored them and I raised my head. I glared at that guy with all the fierce I could, but it wasn't good enough.

"Look at those cute blue orbs!" The boy who kept quiet so far said. Judging from his resemblance to the brunette, I could tell they were brothers. This ability to perceive, I would later discover and name 'Insight'.

I was four and undeniably cute. I didn't want to be viewed that way, but it was one of the words I hear most often, from the maids and butlers, father's guests and now the kids.

The door opened in time for me to restrain myself from using the vase that rested on the pedestal an arm's length away.

"Hey, you kids!" The man called the four in front of me with authority, I would later recognise him as my French teacher. "You should be in your dorms!"

"Yes, sir." They replied and exited the room.

"You are Keigo, right?" The man walked over to me. "I'm Mister Burton to you." He smiled a little as he handed me a folder.

I opened it and found inside a timetable, a school handbook, a copy of the school charter, a rulebook and a set of keys. I took the keys and looked at him.

"As you know, there's only 60 boarders in Junior school, and we divide the pupils into groups of four, as there are 15 dorms. Of course there are common rooms, swimming pools, forests, gardens and the like within the school grounds which you can explore later. As today is Sunday, there's a service to attend, which starts in about an hour." He walked out of the room gesturing me to follow, which I did obediently.

He showed me the way to the dorms, we had to exit the main building, go by several gardens, three fountains, a few outdoor play-sheds and then we enter the dormitory.

"Keigo, your things should be in your room already, and your roommates won't be in the same year as you as we encourage mingling between children of all ages," he said as we walked, "by the way, your room number is 7."

_It's on the key, do you take me for an idiot? _I thought, but didn't voice it.

"Get changed, and be in the church in 50 minutes' time." He left me in the corridor, in front of Dorm 12, which I'll later dub 'hell'. Inside Dorm 12 was several rooms. Room 7 was the bedroom.

I opened the door. The room was gigantic in size. There was six single beds, three against one wall, the others against the opposite wall. The room wasn't badly decorated but could use more. I then turned my attention to the roommates.

They were on the floor, playing cards. I instantly recognised the ginger and the brunette. The other one, I did not recognise. I walked over to my bed, ignoring them.

My case was definitely on my bed, but my stuff were all over the floor. I felt anger welling up inside me. I glared at them.

"Oh, we're so sorry," the ginger said in a mocking tone, he looked at me and stood up, the others followed except for the blond. "But we couldn't resist. I mean, there is this need," His tone turned dark, "to show you who's the boss here."

I instinctively stepped back. They did not let that little movement past their eyes.

"Hey, we shouldn't do this…" the blond spoke up.

"Shut up, Kyle." The ginger told him. "We're just introducing ourselves, right?" And his minions nodded like pets, I was disgusted my them.

The ginger bowed mockingly, "I'm Charles, my princess." And he held his hand out.

I couldn't resist the urge this time, I slapped his hand away...

* * *

><p>I sat through the service quietly, only murmuring responses when required. The punch that connected my stomach caused a dull pain.<p>

After the service, Mr Burton told me more about the school, like the schedules: the pupils are required to be up at seven, in bed at 8pm. And that there's a compulsory half-hour reading before bed. He also showed me the dining hall, the library, the IT rooms, and the classroom for the subjects. But there's something that he told me I thank him for. He told me that it's also compulsory for all pupils to have an extra-curriculum activity.

As I entered the dorm, I was happy that only Kyle was there, if he doesn't bother me, then there's nothing I'd do to him. I sat at my desk and read the activities page on the laptop that I brought. I applied for a sport and was presented with endless lists of choices: rugby, cricket, football, athletics, baseball…

I turned the thing off. I didn't have to choose one that day. I glanced at the clock and headed out.

"Lunch in in 45 minutes." The quiet voice kindly reminded.

I nodded as a gesture that I heard him. I didn't thank him. I didn't like him. I didn't like the weak, I didn't like cowards either.

I walked through the gardens. They were beautiful, some magnificent even. But none of them stopped me from missing the garden at home. I guessed that that were not my taste.

I watched the sports practice, that's when I first came across tennis. I saw the coach teaching a kid a couple years older than me how to serve. I surveyed the court.

I was knowledgeable in the rules of many sports, tennis included. I knew how it works, but I never tried it before. I wasn't interested, and there wasn't anyone to play with. But if it was here, I thought…

Then my eyes caught him. John.

Part of me wanted to run away. The other told me to stop acting like a coward. I obeyed the latter. I walked up to a supervisor.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I called out to her politely, etiquette was my forte. It was the first thing I was taught.

The lady coach turned to me and replied softly, "Yes? What can I do for you, boy?"

"I'm Keigo Atobe." I hated being called 'boy' or even worse, 'kid' or 'brat'.

"You're just starting this term, aren't you, Keigo?" She squatted down so she was about my level.

"I am thinking about joining the tennis club." I said bluntly, I was starting to dislike her. I didn't like being treated like a kid. Now when I reflect upon it, it was just all the events that day, which I have to admit, were affecting ore-sama's normally friendly demeanour.

So that day, ore-sama became a member of the tennis club. As much as I'd like to say I took over the club and made them all my servants, that's not how this story is going to go. Ore-sama won't lie and I'll give you readers as accurate as an account I can. Obviously some parts, like the boring and extremely private matters will be kept out of the story.

* * *

><p>Note to Readers from the Great Atobe: I am sure you have had the greatest pleasures reading my account of the past, so it's only natural that you put this story on alert at least so you can find out more about ore-sama. #bows to the applause#<p>

A/N: please ignore Atobe #is glared at by him# but reviews are appreciated.

Atobe: What do you mean, ignore me? #turns to readers# if there's any questions regarding ore-sama, put it in your review or PM and I'll get back to you regardless of my precious time so you'd better appreciate it!

Author: I hope I won't lose any potential readers…T-T I'll try to get Atobe to talk more next chapter so please look forward to it!


End file.
